A Wish Come True
by crazytuts
Summary: Peter finds a beautiful girl near a corridor and gets close to her for the first time in his life. Read to find out what happens when she has to go back to her own time. A PeterAlicia one shot.


Disclaimer: None of the characters or background is mine. It all belongs to our beloved J.K. Rowling. This is similar to a time-turner fic and has no hint of adult/student relationship nor does it violate the rules of TOS.

b center A Wish Come True /b /center 

The last thing Alicia remembered was talking to her best friend, Margaret, before she ended up in the dungeons of Hogwarts. The darkness prevailed as she walked about the corridors two floors up and attempted to figure out how she had gotten down there. Alicia was not a sleepwalker or a drinker, making it impossible for her to transport to another place unaware. However, she knew that something strange was going on. Some of the usual portraits of the black knight, a woman named Malfada, and Smarmy Maggot were all missing from the walls as if they'd never existed before. The usual scarlet colored carpet was now a dusty forest green and there were no slits on each side.

Her eyes widened as she opened the door to her room in Gryffindor Tower. Someone was already asleep in her bed, a face that Alicia didn't recognize, with short bobbing black hair and a prolonged nose. Her attention traveled to the rest of the girls and she realized that she didn't know them either. What in the name of Merlin was going on? Hogwarts appeared different and there were strangers asleep in her room. Was she dreaming? Alicia trotted down the stairs in a dazed mood and left the barren Gryffindor Common Room, partly because she was frightened by her surroundings. But then, as she stood alone outside of the Gryffindor headquarters, she realized that she didn't know where to go. Should she go to McGonagall for help or perhaps Dumbledore? Alicia's head hurt badly as she dwelled over this thought, and she knew that both of them would be fast asleep at this time of the night. She decided to take the only option available: Wander about the gloomy hallways of Hogwarts, hoping that time would pass by quickly and she would be able to go back to her Hogwarts.

Alicia walked past the aquamarine walls with her wand tip ignited with flames that upset quite a few portraits as they commanded her to shut her the light out. She traveled in the castle for a few more minutes when she heard distinct whispers trailing closer from her left corner. Alicia glued herself to the wall, hoping that they wouldn't take note of her. As they walked past, Alicia stole a glance. There were three boys approximately her age, one with long dark hair like a matted dog's and shabby clothes that appeared not to have been washed for days. The other was the tallest of them all and the first thing Alicia noticed was his black hair sticking out in the back. The last one was short and had slumped shoulders, but was surprisingly the most well dressed of them all. He sensed her presence and turned his head curiously her way. The other two boys stopped as he did and the ruffled haired one said, "What is it, Wormtail?"

Wormtail? She thought to herself. What kind of name was that?

"I'll be right back. I have to check on something…Go on, I'll catch up with you."

"Looks like he's sniffed something precious." said the long-haired boy. The kid called Wormtail came her way with thudded footsteps and poked out his head, finally spotting her against the wall. He brought out his whole body, and now that Alicia saw his full figure from the front, she thought he was rather cute in a boyish way. He had strange silvery gray eyes that took the attention away from the rest of his face. My, he was really short…

"Are you alright?" Wormtail asked her politely and in a slightly shy manner.

"Oh, I'm…uh…fine. Just out of curiosity, what year is this?"

"1976. Why do you ask?" He asked curiously.

Alicia's mind raced like a serpent after his prey. 1976? How had she ended up in this time? How would she get out? All the color had drained out from her face like someone had just sucked out all her blood. She was amazingly frightened now. All she wanted to see was her room, her friends, and maybe her Quidditch broom…

"You don't look so well. What year are you in? And shouldn't you be in your dormitory?"

"Well, I'm a sixth year, and I should be asking you the same thing." Alicia pointed out.

"We have a ritual at this time of every month. So…you're in sixth year? Funny…I've never seen you around. What house?"

"Gryffindor." She blurted out before thinking. Oh, she shouldn't have said that because now he would be utterly suspicious.

"You must be joking because I've never seen you before."

"Uh, no I'm not…Listen, I have to go. It was nice meeting you!" With that, Alicia flew off the corridor without another word.

…

"Wait! Wait! What's your name!" Peter cried out after her, but his echoes were too feeble to follow after her. He was disappointed now. He hadn't even learned the pretty girl's name. She had possessed the most amazing blue-green eyes and full pouted lips, looking like a sweet pale-faced angel. How weird that conversation had been, though. She was in his same year and house and he still had never met before, and he knew he would have never forgotten a face like that…

"Hey Wormtail! Christmas'll be here before you move your ass! Let's go!" Sirius's voice called him, making Peter jump in surprise, and he scurried off after them.

The next morning at breakfast in the Great Hall, Peter wished to see the girl again. She had enticed him so much that she had followed him to his sleep. Fortunately, he received his wish. As he spent his morning searching the Great Hall, she showed up at the doors a half an hour late, and by the looks of it, no one seemed to know her. Where had she come from? Was she an exchange student? Surprisingly, she was walking towards his table and in no time, she acknowledged her presence by laying a hand on his shoulder.\

"Uh, hi. I'm sorry to bother you again, but can I sit here?"

Peter nodded, too desperately but nevertheless the girl sat down next to him and grabbed a piece of toast and orange juice. As Peter munched on his English muffin, he witnessed James and Sirius smirking at each other and he heard Sirius whisper to James, "Looks like Wormtail finally landed one."

"Hey hey." Peter warned them. He felt the color rising in his cheeks when both his friends cackled madly.

"Oh, and by the way, my name is Alicia Spinnet, Wormtail." She said politely.

"My real name isn't Wormtail. That's just their nickname for me. I'm Peter Pettigrew."

Alicia stared into space for a moment, "Pettigrew…it rings a bell but I can't remember where. I swear I read something about you in the Daily Prophet."

"About him?" James widened his eyes, "You must be joking. The only parchment he's been on is McGonagall's most wanted." Sirius laughed at this.

"Yes, and these are my friends James Potter and Sirius Black."

Alicia nodded at the two and returned to her food.

"Hungry, are you?" Sirius said, raising his eyes.

"Oh yes. Starving. Can you pass an English muffin Peter?"

Peter handed her one and watched her in astonishment as she garbled up everything in front of her.

"Alright, I'm done."

Peter nodded. James and Sirius took the hint and stepped off of the table and went to their classes.

"So…where do you come from, Alicia?" Peter inquired as normally as he could. He didn't want to sound too curious.

"Uh…Britain." She grinned, "No, but actually, I need your help about something. I thought it would be over by now but it hasn't. See…I'm not in the time I'm supposed to be. It turns out that this is nineteen years before my time."

Peter stared at her, refusing to believe what she had just informed him of, "But…but that's impossible. How can you not be in your time?"

"I don't know. I was hoping it would be a dream but it's not. I need you help to get me back where I belong."

Peter remained silent at her words. A part inside of him didn't want to let her go and desired a chance to get to know her better and take her in his delicate arms.

"Peter, did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh yes, I heard you. Well, the only way we-I mean you- can get back is with a Time Turner, but the problem is where we are going to find one…"

"What's a Time Turner?"

"You're kidding right?" Peter frowned at her. Alicia shook her head.

"It's a device that forwards or reverses time with a certain amount of turns. They're very rare, though."

"Then does that mean that I'll never get back to my time?"

"No! We'll figure out something. If we need to tell Dumbledore, then we will."

"Alright. Him I know. He's still Headmaster in my time."

"That's good. Do you want to…uh…take a walk?" Peter stammered nervously, realizing that he had never asked a question like that to a girl.

"But don't you have class?"

"Oh, it's alright. I've skipped many."

"Hmm…then you must be a very bad boy." She teased him.

"Sometimes."

They headed off near the Nursery (He didn't have Herbology that day) and walked in the vicinity of the peculiar plants, which its leaves sprawled across the walls, making them appear as if they grew a foot a minute. Peter loved the smell of the hall, though, and many times he would come here for a walk at night to think. The place strangely stimulated his brain like nothing else could. He still couldn't believe he was walking next to a beautiful gal. It was almost as if she was his dream, and angel that would stay by his side for a day and then wither away like an acute disease. He had never talked much to girls. They didn't frighten him as much as made him nervous. He was always afraid that he would say the wrong thing. Peter wasn't like James and Sirius to just go up to a girl and start flirting with her as if it was as easy as breathing. He always wondered how they were able to do such a thing. He had always hoped that he would meet just one special girl in his life and he would have never believed that his wish would come true this early in his life.

"Watcha thinking about?" Alicia snapped him out of his long reverie and he smiled anxiously at her.

"Oh, nothing. Just…thinking of ways to get you back to your time." He lied.

"That's sweet. Have you thought of anything?"

"Um…no. I'm still working on it."

"I want to thank you, Peter, just in case I forget to later."

"Oh, it's no problem. It's a pleasure to help such a pretty girl." He said without thinking. He witnessed her blushing furiously.

"Why, thank you again."

"You're welcome."

For the rest of the walk, they talked about their lives. Peter told her about his mother and father and how his father had died when he was five years old from a magical catastrophe. He told her how much he loved his mother and how she meant everything to him ever since his father had passed away. His friends were also very important to him, he said next. Ever since the first day of Hogwarts, James, Sirius, and Remus had all been his friends. He longed to tell her of their adventures near the Whomping Willow and how he was an unregistered Animagus, but he decided against it because he didn't think it was a good idea to tell a girl he had just met about his and his friends' deepest secrets. Peter found out a little bit about Alicia. She loved to play Quidditch and deeply respected her Quidditch team. Her friends were also very important to her and she had just been talking to one of them before she ended up here. Peter admitted that he wanted to go back with her and live together with her in her beautiful world, but he knew he could never do that. He didn't want to leave his friends behind because he could never be able to live without them.

…

It was night as Peter, Alicia, Remus, James, and Sirius sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Peter told his friends of her problem and even they were stumped as to how they could figure out a solution. James suggested exactly what Peter had, which was to go to Dumbledore for help. Alicia agreed to this but she said that she wanted to spend a little bit more time with them before she went back.

"This is really the strangest thing that has ever happened to me, and I think my mind is playing tricks on me. You look exactly like this boy I know…" Alicia said, looking in James's direction, "And your surname is Potter too. Do you know of a Harry Potter?"

James shook his head, "No, not unless he's some long lost relative."

"I didn't think you would because I think you are his father."

James's eyes widened as he pointed his long fingers to himself, "Me? Then who's the mother?"

"I'm afraid to tell you. Maybe this is too much knowledge."

"No it isn't. Tell me."

"Alright…Lily…uh, something. I don't know her surname."

"We do." Sirius and Peter spoke at the same time, "It's Evans, and James has been after that gal for years, haven't you James?"

James grinned and planted his hands together, "It's nice to hear that I will succeed at one point."

"What about me?" It's my turn!" Sirius jumped on the couch eagerly.

"Oh. Black, huh? That's a little tougher to tell, and I don't think I will."

"Why not? Is it that bad?"

"Um…yes. Next person…Remus."

Sirius looked at the others and shrugged. Remus said, "Show me the patch to my future."

Alicia giggled and said, "You're a fine man in the future. You taught Defense Against the Dark Arts and you were probably the best teacher I ever had."

"Me? A teacher? Alright!"

"Way to go Moony. I'm afraid I can't say the same for myself." Sirius said.

"What about me then?" Peter asked.

"You…well, as seeing that I can barely remember you, I don't know. But I can tell you this: I will definitely remember you forever once I go back." All three guys whooed in high pitched voices and Sirius patted Peter's back as to say "Well done!"

"Alright. That's enough information for a lifetime. I'm going to bed." Remus said as he got to his feet and left for his dormitory.

"Wait up, we're coming with you." James said and got up as well.

"Good luck, Pete." Sirius winked at him and then they both disappeared from the common room. Now, no one else was left in it. It was past midnight and Alicia was getting nervous by the minute. What if she was never able to get back to her time? Actually, she wouldn't mind it that much to spend everyday with Peter but she knew she would miss everyone back at Hogwarts.

"Um…so…any boyfriends?" Peter asked, and suddenly wished he hadn't. What kind of a question was that? He mentally kicked himself as Alicia snickered from the look on his face.

"No, Peter. I'm not much for boys. They're not as sweet and helpful as you back in my time. Actually, if truth be told, they're idiots. They only care about themselves."

"It doesn't sound so different from here, actually."

"But you're different. You're special in a way."

"Oh stop!" Peter said, blushing once again by her priceless compliments. He thought he was floating upon heaven with Alicia after he'd heard her words.

"Kiss me, Peter."

"Excuse me? What?" Was she being serious?

"I want to remember you in a special way and I want a kiss with you. You are the sweetest guy I've ever met and I want to be close to you…"

Peter gulped and moved closer to her on the couch. This was not as easy as the whole world made it to be. He thought his heart would fall out from thumping so much and there was an intense uncomfortable feeling up his throat. He was lucky when Alicia handled matters on her own and placed her soft hand on his cheek and met his lips with hers. Her lips smelled awfully delicious of strawberry lip balm and as they kissed, Peter knew he was in heaven.

But as time went on, Alicia felt Peter fading away slowly. When she opened her eyes, there was no more Peter in front of her or the old looking common room. Sure, she was in the same place but she knew she was back in her time. Immediately, she broke into anguished tears in parting from Peter. Why did she have to part from him?

Just at that moment, her friend Margaret walked in from the Fat Lady's portrait and shrieked with joy when she saw Alicia. They held each other in a tight embrace and Alicia suddenly knew that everything would be alright. Peter would always be in her heart.


End file.
